Diary Of Hermione Granger
by HP-ROCKZ
Summary: HBP SPOILERS


3rd August: My Room: The Burrow 

Dear Diary. Today was a highly eventful day, as it was the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Overall, the wedding was a complete success, apart from Ron… I have never been so humiliated in all my days! When the vicar said, "Speak now forever hold your peace," Ron, shouted, "I object!" He has always had something for that scarlet woman Fleur; I really cannot understand what he sees in her! Anyway, as if that was not bad enough, it seemed he had had too much Firewhisky…well, you can imagine! When we were dancing at the end of the wedding, it seemed that his stomach could not hold that much alcohol, and threw up all over Fleur's white satin shoes. What a disgrace he was! I thought I was embarrassed, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to be black affronted… trust him to ruin something as important as a wedding! Fred and George tried to ease the situation by giving him a Puking Pastille. Unfortunately, the end he consumed was the wrong end, and made things even worse than they already were. Needless to say, Bill was absolutely fuming… he looked like Snape when he found out someone had been in his store cupboard! Anyway, Molly and I had to escort Ron to the bathroom, where he let go a little more, and promptly fell asleep. After that catastrophe, I really do not think Bill or Fleur will ever socialise with him again! Oh dear, that was definitely a night to remember…. for all the wrong reasons!

4th August: The Garden: The Burrow

Ron woke up this morning with a thumping headache, and a tummy like a choppy sea. Molly made him a fry-up, at which his face turned green. I may be dating Ron, but I am most certainly not going anywhere near him today. Harry is going to be visiting Ginny, and probably to tease Ron about his antics last night. Fred and George already tried to explain this morning, but Ron still refuses to believe that he could be that insensitive. The Twins were also showing us their new range of Skiving Snackboxes… Migraine Mints. They are actually quite effective, and give a real authentic migraine experience! They actually taste good too, but that does not mean that I approve of the way that Fred and George make their profits. I still believe that it is an immature action to try to entice innocent schoolchildren out of class, when they could miss out on valuable schooling. Anyhow, must dash,Harry has just arrived, and I want to greet him.

(I only tried a Migraine Mint so that they would stop pestering me; I am NOT encouraging the fad.)

**5th August: Bathroom: Bill and Fleur's House**

I am sitting at the bathroom in Bill and Fleur's new house, as it is the only place that I can get any peace what with all the quarrelling that is going on through in the kitchen!

This morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided that it would be good to make amends because the relationship with her daughter-in-law was on the rocks! So, just after lunch, we took Arthur's new, enchanted Ford Fiesta and drove/flew to their house, which I must say was actually quite pleasant and welcoming. Anyway, when we got there, Bill asked why the hell we were coming to disturb him in his own home after his own brother ruined what should have been the best day of his life. Of course, Molly did not take this well, (clearly after her relationship with Percy) and started weeping. Bill did show penitence to his mother, obviously realising, what he had said was harsh. He bitterly invited us all in, and giving Ron a look which could have turned milk sour, so obviously, his feelings towards him had not softened. Well, after Bill invited us in, we awkwardly trotted into the kitchen and stood around waiting for someone to speak. No one did, because just about 10 seconds later, Fleur came in. She just glared at all of us, and sat down without saying a word. Fred was the first to speak, and stupidly said something about if her shoes were still steaming. To this, she said something in French, which did not sound polite!After this, Molly tried to make amends with Fleur, and that is when it all turned sour. Molly said that Ron was very embarrassed about what he had done, and realised that he had brought shame down on the whole family. Quite frankly all of this was simply not true, as when Ron had finally found out what he had done (and believed it!), he could not stop laughing about it, and found the whole thing as comical as when that stupid telescope punched me in the eye. Well, Fleur went absolutely mental, and stated shouting about it being bad enough spraying her shoes in vomit, but then coming to her own home with the entire family that so the 'culprit' could get his mother to apologise. Ron wasn't having himself made out as a pansy, so he roared something about being tougher than a Hungarian Horntail and he was not a wimp who needed to get his mother to apologise for his wrongdoing. Hesaidwas very sorry about what he had done, but their was no reason for Fleur to start getting her knickers in a twist, and yelling at his mother! Bill did not take this too well, and he joined in the banter, so that is when I took cover in the bathroom, which is where I am now. So, not for the first time, the Weasley family is involved in another feud, this time, about a pair of high fashion,white silk, very expensive, designer shoes! The argument is getting louder and louder, so I think that I am going to have to go and try to setlle it. Me and Molly are the only sensible people here!


End file.
